


Children of our heavenly father

by all_alone_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_alone_angel/pseuds/all_alone_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam released Lucifer from Hell and Lucifer took immediate residence in his new body. Two years later, Dean and Castiel are fighting against the armies of Hell, however personal battles and long buried secrets which are now being discovered threaten to make their fight all the more harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of our heavenly father

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled ‘Hysteria’ I started writing this fic a couple of years ago now. The process was slow and never completed and I grew to dislike what I had written although I still liked the idea. This story is based on and inspired by what I’d previously written and my original plans. If you were reading ‘Hysteria’ this story is basically the same just with better, more thought out writing.  
> I’m screwing with the history of Crowley a little bit.
> 
>  **Additional Warning: Elements of Wincest and Angelcest in later chapters**
> 
> Timeline: Starts just before the end of season 4.

Ruby’s smirked widened as Sam began to lose control. Demon blood washed through his body taking the last bits of Sam Winchester and perverting them. Sam Winchester was gone. In his place was a tool for the armies of hell and Lucifer himself.

Sam was strong enough now; strong enough to break the final seal, to release Lucifer and become his vessel, strong enough to fight against his own brother and the feathery freak helping him.

Ruby chuckled as she heard Dean bang on the door, demanding entrance, trying to stop his brother from completing his destiny. He couldn’t stop him though. It was always going to lead to this and Ruby smirk widened as Sam choked the last bits of life out of Lilith and her vessel.

It was done.

Lilith’s blood circled the ground next to them, creating a portal for Lucifer to rise. Ruby placed her hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“You did it Sam. He’s free.”

Sam turned to her, his eyes still dark, still overcome with demonic power. It was imprinted in him now and it was so strong and this was everything she’d worked towards. Everything she’d done and sacrificed would now be rewarded.

 _“Sammy, Sammy open this door.”_

Sam turned his head towards the door at the sound of his brother’s voice. If Dean could reach him now everything could be lost and she knew it. She couldn’t let Dean get to Sam.

“No Sam. He’s trying to trick you. He’s out there with a Garrison of Angels. They will kill you.”

In his twisted state, Sam believed her words and nodded gently. He turned his attention to the floor and Ruby smiled. Just a few more moments and their Lord and Master would be free and Earth, as well as Heaven would be there’s.

 _“Dean, we need to go now. There’s nothing we can do, it’s already started.”_

From outside a struggle and a ruffle of feathers alerted Ruby to Castiel’s presence and his quick retreat as soon as he had Dean. Ruby wasn’t worried though. Nothing could touch them now.

Everything was theirs and the Kingdom of Heaven and the men of Earth would tremble with fear at their feet.

 **2 Years Later**

Dean was numb. He just sat in the middle of the room. Bodies all around him. Women and children, all dead.

All had been possessed and he’d had no other way. No other choice. He’d only survived himself thanks to Castiel being there; otherwise he could have been one of the bodies.  
Maybe though, that would have been a better fate than what’s currently on the cards. His brother was possessed by the freaking devil. He didn’t have a whole lot of anything left anymore. Maybe death would be a kinder fate.

Castiel bent down in front of Dean and placed a hand onto the scar on Dean’s shoulder. Slowly Dean’s body began to repair itself, his mind though...not so much. So much haunted him. All the death, all the pain...everything his brother was doing. All of it was breaking him inside.

After a moment or so all of Dean’s major injuries were repaired and Dean braced himself for the inevitable. Castiel fell forward onto Dean. His body and power completely spent.

“I’ve got you Cas. You’re okay.”

Castiel nodded weakly as Dean stood them both up, keeping a close hold on the Angel.  
Castiel had rebelled, his powers were weakened. He only had limited abilities and healing was a no-go area to anyone except Dean. The scar, the mark Castiel had made on Dean’s shoulder, was the only way Castiel could heal now but the power it took was sometimes more than the Angel had.

Dean would never ask Castiel to heal him but Castiel never gave him the option. He’d heal before Dean could stop him. Dean had told Castiel to stop healing him, to conserve his strength but Castiel never listened.

Dean half carried Castiel to the Impala and lowered him into the passenger side. He quickly checked to make sure he had Ruby’s knife, which they’d managed to acquire some months ago during a particularly long and difficult battle, before getting into the car and speeding away from the site of their latest fight.

Castiel rested his head against the back of the passenger seat. His eyes were closed most of the time as he tried to renew his strength but sometimes he would stare at Dean, wishing he could heal away all the pain in his heart. He hated to see Dean like this, he wanted nothing more than for Dean to find peace but he knew that everyday hope was getting bleaker and bleaker.

After around an hour of driving Dean pulled up the long dirt driveway to the old abandoned house in which the two of them had been staying for around two weeks. The house and the area one mile around it were covered in Devil’s traps and Anti-Angel sigils. Dean didn’t want them being found by either Heaven or Hell. None of them could be trusted. He and Castiel were both marked men.

Dean parked the Impala just outside the door and got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side and pulled Castiel out of the car. Castiel was slightly steadier on his feet but still not one hundred percent back to normal.  
Dean helped Castiel into the house and sat him down, in the living slash bedroom which they’d set up, on an old couch.  
Castiel winced slightly as he sat down. Dean knew Castiel had taken quite a few blows himself but would have stop himself from healing in an attempt to save all his energy to heal Dean.

Dean pulled off Castiel’s t-shit, the suit and trenchcoat a long and distant dream away, and winced in sympathy pain at Castiel’s injuries.  
He had deep cuts and purple bruises all across his torso.

“Wait a sec while I get the med kit.”

Castiel nodded and watched Dean disappear into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight Castiel let himself gasp a little in pain. He was getting weaker and weaker and he was beginning to fuse with his vessel as evident for his sudden desires for certain things and his susceptibility to pain.  
Dean returned a moment later with the med kit in his hand. He pulled over a chair and sat in front of Castiel, placing the kit next to the Angel and opening it up.

Dean worked in silence for a moment as he tended to Castiel wounds before sighing.

“Damn it Cas. You’ve got to be more careful.”

Castiel took a breath and pulled away from Dean, standing up and walking across the room. He was sick of Dean treating him like he was broken. He might be losing his power but he wasn’t there yet. He was still capable of helping more than anyone else could.

Castiel heard Dean sigh once again and stand up behind him. Both of them were silent for a moment before Dean spoke.

“I can’t have anything happen to you Cas, I just can’t.”

Castiel could hear the defeat in Dean’s voice and it made him feel like shit. Of course Dean was worried. Castiel knew that the only person that he really had in his life anymore. The only person who he could rely on regardless and yet...he knew that if Dean found out the truth about the panic room, the truth that he was the one who let Sam out then Dean would never forgive him. Castiel sighed and turned round to Dean.

Dean was utterly defeated, so broken and Castiel didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if there was anything that he could say so instead he just stepped towards Dean and wrapped his arms around the Hunter. Dean responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel and pulling him as close as possible. Dean placed his head into Castiel neck, kissing the skin there gently before moving his lips to Castiel’s ear.

“I need you Cas. I can’t lose you too.”

Dean pulled away from Castiel just enough to kiss him a couple of times, gently and chastely, before placing his hand on Castiel’s cheek.

“Just be more careful, okay?”

Castiel nodded slowly and lent forward to kiss Dean.

“I’m sorry I made you worry Dean. I forget sometimes.”

Dean nodded slowly and kissed Castiel again, this time there was more heat behind it and in less than a minute Dean was pressing Castiel down, gently, on the couch kissing and biting at the Angel’s neck.

Dean had to admit; if Castiel was still in league with Heaven he probably wouldn’t be doing this. Being with an Angel is like asking for an express pass to Hell but situations had meant that...well Dean didn’t care. It would be worth it because Castiel was quite possibly the best thing he’d ever had and Dean never thought he’d admit that, even to himself.

Castiel slid his hand underneath Dean’s shirt in an effort to push it up and over Dean’s head but the two of them were interrupted by the annoying fucking ringing of Dean’s phone.  
Dean groaned and pulled away from Castiel reluctantly, grabbing the phone out of his jeans pocket.

“Yeah?”

 _“Dean, it’s Ellen.”_

Dean rubbed a hand across his face and sighed inwardly. He loved Ellen but the woman had lousy timing.

“Hey Ellen, what is it? “

Dean heard hesitation over the phone for a moment before Ellen’s voice came back on the line.

 _“Listen Honey, your bro...Lucifer has been spotted about one hundred miles away from where we are. We’re not sure if he’s heading in this direction but...we could sure use your help if he does.”_

Dean took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and glancing back at Castiel who was sat up just watching him.

“Okay Ellen. Cas and I will head up there as soon as we can.”

Dean didn’t really want Castiel to use his powers this early after exhausting them but he also knew time would be of the essence if Lucifer was around.  
Dean ended the call and turned to Castiel.

“Lucifer’s been spotted about a hundred miles away from the Roadhouse. Told Ellen we’d head up there straight away.”

Castiel nodded and pulled his shirt back on. Dean knew Castiel was hurting about this. It wasn’t just about Sam. It was about Lucifer who, despite how much Dean might hate it, was Castiel’s brother as well. It was Castiel’s own brother who was riding Sam around the planet, killing innocent people and burning the planet as he went. He knew Castiel felt an unhealthy amount of guilt about that.

“Hey.”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist and pulled him in close.

“You okay to move on so quickly?”

Castiel nodded and started to move and pack up their things.

“Yeah...I’ll take you and then bring our things and the Impala when I’m stronger.”

Dean watched Castiel for a moment as he packed up. Castiel was still so weak and as much as Dean wanted to just wrap the Angel up in his arms and hold him close while he healed, he knew he had no choice. They had work to do and they had to go do it now.

Dean helped Castiel pack up the rest of their things and put most of it in the Impala. The guns and things they could need immediately were packed up separately and Dean kept a hold of them.  
Castiel moved towards Dean and attempted to place his fingers on Dean’s forehead but Dean dodged out of the way. Castiel looked at him in confusion for a moment until Dean wrapped an arm around him and nodded.  
Castiel tapped Dean’s forehead and a moment later the two of them were stood in the middle of the newly built Roadhouse.  
A moment after that Castiel collapsed in Dean’s arms.

Dean managed to catch Castiel effortlessly thanks to already being prepared for his Angel’s collapse.  
Dean dropped his bag to the floor and held Castiel in both arms.

“You’re okay baby, you’re okay.”

Dean held Castiel as tightly as he could with one arm and used his now free hand to lift his head. He could see the blood falling from Castiel’s nose and cursed.

“Ellen!”

Dean held Castiel up and kissed his cheek gently.

“You’re okay. You’re going to be fine.”

A few seconds later Ellen and Jo ran into the room which was located just behind the bar.  
Ellen saw Dean holding the Angel up and immediately rushed to them in order to help.

“Dean, what the hell have you done to my Angel?”

Ellen was extremely protective of Castiel. Hell she loved him. Ever since they’d had a shot drinking competition some months back. Castiel hadn’t got drunk but he had won Ellen over which was a huge achievement on his part since it could be very difficult to get Ellen to like someone.

Dean and Ellen held Castiel up and carried to the nearby spare bedroom which Dean and Castiel had commandeered for themselves the last time they were at the Roadhouse.  
Dean and Ellen gently dropped Castiel onto the bed, earning a little groan from him. Dean leant down and kissed Castiel gently on the forehead.

“You’re safe baby. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Dean steered Ellen and Jo out of the room and closed the door behind him. He leant against the wall with a sigh and just shrugged at Ellen’s stare.

“He had to heal me a couple of hours ago. We hit a demon nest. He’s just recouping. He’ll be fine in the morning.”

Ellen nodded slowly and leant forward to hug Dean.

“You okay now?”

Dean nodded quickly before turning to Jo and hugging her. Jo hugged him back tightly, kissing his cheek lightly. Dean pulled back and turned back to Ellen.

“So, you wanna fill me in?”

Ellen nodded and led Dean back out to the bar.

**

Castiel knew he was dreaming. It was an experience he rarely had but he knew that this wasn’t real. Things seemed distorted and incorrect, he saw and felt things which he’d seen in Dean’s dreams before.  
Dreaming wasn’t always a pleasant experience but thankfully this time, so far at least, he appeared to be on his own and safe.

He was in a church. A beautifully decorated and still complete church. That’s how Castiel knew it was a dream. Lucifer had been very successful at destroying as many Churches, Synagogues, Temples and other religious houses as he could. He was making it clear to humanity that there would only be one Lord when this was over and it would be him.

Humanity was still devout though for the most part and Castiel found that amazing. After all there was no heavenly intervention. Heaven had locked the door and thrown away the key. If they were observing the situation they obvious didn’t care about what was happening. Castiel, although he had not given up hope, had struggled to find any information about God. He didn’t know where he was and had made the decision to stop the search. Dean needed him more. Humanity needed him more.

Castiel still prayed to his father, he still had faith that his father could hear him and would eventually help. Castiel knew his father was just waiting for the right time to intervene and then he would enchain Lucifer and expel from Heaven the Angels who had disobeyed his will.

Castiel didn’t want to see anymore of his brothers’ fall from Grace like Lucifer had; he could still remember the screams from Lucifer’s banishment, but the other Angels who had knowingly caused the death of so many Human deserved punishment. Even Castiel had reason to be punished and he would take any punishment his father thought was necessary.

The fault for this war fell squarely on the shoulders of Heaven and Hell. Earth had sadly just been caught in the crossfire ever since Lucifer had taken in Lilith after her banishment from the Garden and tempted Eve with the apple.

“Father...please...if you can hear me. Please...”

Castiel lowered his head and sighed, hoping that his father could hear him from within his dream.

“Castiel?”

Castiel stood up and turned round. He could see a woman walking towards him, her heels clicking against the fake marble floors of his dream.  
She was beautifully dressed, radiant and so obviously angelic.

“Abdiel?”

The Angel smiled and nodded slowly. She then stopped walking and looked around the Church with a small smirk.

“It is amazing _Cas_ just how...human...you are becoming. It must be the Winchester boy’s influence.”

Castiel wanted to take a step back but stopped. This was his dream but there was still nowhere he could go.

“What do you want Abdiel?”

Abdiel’s smirk dropped and she stared at Castiel with a familiar head tilt.

“You think you are the only Angel that rebelled against that asshole Zachariah? Why would I follow orders and break the habit of a lifetime?”

Castiel knew she was right. She’d been one of the Angels to follow Lucifer originally, and then she rebelled against him and returned to Heaven before disappearing to Earth just like Gabriel had done.

“Did you know Zachariah was controlling the orders? Is that why you left?”

Abdiel sighed and nodded a little.

“I heard things. You know how big Zachariah’s ego can get. I remember him saying to me that he was calling the shots and I better get in line. I got straight out of there. He’s had it in for me since the first war.”

Castiel walked towards her, slightly more confident.

“Whose side are you on then? Did you return to the serpent?”

Abdiel chuckled bitterly and shook her head.

“I’m not on anybody’s side Castiel. I just want this over. This war. This battle between Michael and Lucifer. It’s infantile; don’t you want it over Castiel? Don’t you want your brothers and sister reunited once again? All of us on the same page.”

Castiel stared at her before coming to a realisation. The way she spoke. It seemed so familiar to...

“You’ve been in contact with Gabriel.”

It wasn’t even a question. He knew it. She was spouting off the same line as their brother had just a few months earlier.  
Abdiel looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Castiel with a nod.

“I’ve always known where Gabriel was and what he was doing. We were always close, you know that. He was the only one not to turn me away when I returned to Heaven.”

“I never turned you away Abdiel. I forgave you instantly.”

Abdiel shook her head and took a step back from her brother.

“But not in your heart. You claimed to forgive me but I could see the disgust in your eyes. Gabriel...he gave me clemency without any questions.”

Castiel sighed and looked away from Abdiel, knowing what she was saying held some truth. It was hard to forgive a traitor, but he was a traitor also. He may have rebelled for humanity and not Lucifer but rebellion was rebellion.

“I found it difficult to understand how you could betray our father but I have forgiven you because now I understand what it is to turn away from Heaven for the one you love.”

Abdiel’s head snapped up quickly, a scowl on her face.

“I did not love Lucifer.”

Her protest was so strong that Castiel knew he’d hit a nerve and he knew he was right.

“You do not have to lie to me sister. I know the truth.”

Abdiel swallowed hard and turned away from her brother for a moment before turning back to Castiel.

“He was always a manipulator. You know that. And I was young. Easily swayed.”

Castiel nodded slowly. He knew it wasn’t true. She knew exactly what she was doing when she followed Lucifer. She followed him because she wanted to, because she loved him. She rebelled against Lucifer because she realised that love wasn’t returned

“Why are you here Abdiel? In my dream?”

Abdiel smiled slightly.

“Gabriel asked me to come. He wants to help you and the humans in the fight. However after your last...meeting, he thought it best not to visit you himself.”

His last meeting with Gabriel had ended with him fighting for his life so...yeah, Castiel wasn’t that interested in seeing his brother anytime soon. However...

...

...He couldn’t refuse the help. As much as he wanted to tell Gabriel to shove it, he couldn’t. He was growing weaker everyday and soon he wouldn’t be able to protect Dean. He’d need another Angel for that and Gabriel was the only one offering the help. But they had to be a catch.

“What does he want in return?”

Abdiel tilted her head again.

“Nothing, consider it an apology for all he put Dean and you through.”

Castiel shook his head. He didn’t believe that. Gabriel didn’t do anything unless there was something in it for him.

“I won’t ask again Abdiel. What does he want?”

Abdiel took a deep breath and tapped her designer heel on the marble floor.

“When the war is over, if you win you will be celebrated. Our father will bestow you with power and you’ll have influence over him. Gabriel will be known as a deserter, as will I. He wants you to bring us back into our father’s good graces.”

Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. Gabriel, one of the greatest of the Archangels was scared of Daddy.

“I assume you will be coming over to our side also, as you are part of the deal.”

Abdiel nodded gently, content with the deal.

“So what do you say Castiel? Help in return for a whisper in our father’s ear.”

Castiel bit his lip and nodded.

“Let me discuss it with Dean. But I believe...any help is help welcomed.”

Abdiel nodded and smiled at Castiel.

“Thank you Castiel. I’ll be in touch.”

**

Dean downed the end bits of his beer as Ellen informed Dean about what had been going on since he’d last been there. They’d lost a few hunters and found a few more. Ellen and the group of Hunters she was co-ordinating were struggling to teach civilians the basics of hunting. Nobody wanted the civilians hunting but knew that they needed a way to defend themselves.

“So erm...What about Sa...” Dean pursed his lips and stopped himself from saying his brother’s name...”Lucifer? You come across him at all, other than the sighting.”

Ellen shook her head with a sigh. Dean knew she was probably relieved about the fact that she hadn’t seen Sam like this. Being worn like a cheap suit by Lucifer.

“He’s mostly sending the grunts but all you’ve got to do is listen to stories or stick your head out of the window. What he’s doing? It’s everywhere. Everybody has a story Dean...” Ellen swallowed hard and took a moment to think about her next sentence and how Dean would take it “...We need to finish it Dean. We need to kill that son of a bitch Angel.”

Dean nodded slowly and tried not to think about what killing Lucifer would entail. He was terrified that he would have to kill...kill not only Lucifer.

Dean looked back at Ellen but her attention had shifted behind him and she was smiling. Dean turned round. Castiel was stood there somewhat awkwardly; he still didn’t understand that Ellen considered him family. Ellen stood up and moved to Castiel. She placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to sit down before disappearing behind the bar returning a moment later with a glass of water.  
Castiel took the water gratefully and sipped at it.

“Do you want anything to eat yet?”

Castiel shook his head with a smile.

“No thank you Ellen, I am fine.”

Ellen smiled and left the two boys alone, knowing they’d probably want a few moments alone.  
Dean ran his knuckles gently across Castiel’s cheek.

“How you feeling?”

Castiel smiled gently, placed the water on the table and turned to Dean.

“Much better.”

Dean smirked, placed his hand on Castiel’s cheek and lent in to kiss him gently. The two of them were enclosed in a corner of the bar where they were pretty much hidden from view but Dean wouldn’t care if the whole state could see them if he were totally honest, he was just glad Castiel was okay. Everytime Castiel passed out due to an overuse of his powers; Dean’s heart started beating a mile minute.  
Castiel kissed Dean gently before pulling back.

“We need to speak Dean.”

Dean sighed and placed his head on Castiel’s shoulder. The tone of the Angel’s voice making it quite clear that there would be no sex in the next few hours.

“What’s wrong Cas?”

Castiel twisted his head and kissed the top of Dean’s head slightly before pushing Dean up off his shoulder so that he could see the Hunter. Dean saw the seriousness of Castiel’s expression and instantly was concerned.

“Cas?”

Castiel took a moment and a sigh before speaking.

“I have just been contacted by another Angel.”

Castiel watched Dean’s lips tighten. He didn’t like it when the other Angel’s got in contact with Castiel because it always ended with him nearly dying or being threatened.

“Who was it? What did they want?”

Castiel could tell instantly that Dean was uneasy with this situation. He could only imagine how more uneasy he would get with Gabriel and Abdiel around.

“It was Abdiel. She came with a proposition...from Gabriel.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head, looking away from Castiel.

“No Cas. Whatever it is, no. I don’t want that asshole of an angel anywhere near us.”

Castiel sighed for a moment, he had hoped that Dean wouldn’t shoot him down at the mere mention of his brother as that would have meant that Dean may have entertained the idea of Gabriel and Abdiel being around but now Castiel knew he was fighting an uphill battle.

“Gabriel and Abdiel want to help us Dean. They just want the war over.”

Dean shook his head again and turned back to Castiel.

“We don’t need them Cas and I don’t want Gabriel near us. You do remember what he did last time?”

Castiel nodded. He was aware that his brother nearly killed him but Castiel knew he had no other options. He had to convince Dean that they needed them.

“Dean just listen to me please.”

Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s cheek gently. Dean closed his eyes at the contact as gentle waves of Castiel’s grace began to wash through him and calm him. Dean basked in the feel of it for a moment.

“Cas stop it. You don’t have the strength.”

Castiel did as he was asked and removed his hand from Dean’s cheek, happy to see that Dean was more relaxed and continued what he was saying before Dean’s interruption.

“We need their help Dean. They have agreed to help us in the fight against Lucifer and in return they seem to think I will have some influence over our father and be able to influence him into forgiving them for their desertion of Heaven.”

Dean shook his head, starting to sober up slightly from his Grace induced haze.

“He tried to kill you babe. I don’t trust him.”

Castiel leant forward to Dean, kissing his cheek lightly before whispering gently in his ear.

“I don’t either, but he’s my brother Dean and she is my sister and I know...they will be important to us, an asset. My strength weakens easily now Dean. It is important to have more Angels on our side.”

Dean slipped an arm around Castiel’s neck and pulled him close, closing his eyes and basking just for a moment in the scent and feel of Castiel. Of the Angel who gave up everything for him and would willingly follow him into hell if he asked.

“I just don’t want you in anymore danger than you already are.”

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek and pulled back, placing his hand back on Dean’s cheek.

“I’ll keep a close eye on both of them. I will not allow them to double-cross us.”

Dean just sighed and let himself sink into Castiel’s touch just a little. Dean hated the situation but...Castiel was right. They needed help. Human hunters, most of which are new to the job, are not an army that can fight against the forces of hell and the devil himself.

“Dean, Cas.”

Dean and Castiel looked up at Ellen who was probably aware that she was ruining the moment but unable to do anything about it.

“Sorry to interrupt boys but some of our hunters just arrived back. They’ve got news you’ll want to hear.”

Dean and Castiel both nodded and stood up from the booth, following Ellen thought the bar and towards the back room where a group of four hunters, thee men and one woman, were sat. One of the men was having his arm bandaged up by Jo.

As Ellen, Dean and Castiel approached the group the young woman looked up and nodded in Dean and Castiel’s direction.

“These the guys?”

Dean immediately noticed the strong English accent and wondered whether she’d fought in England at all before the, what was known as, _Stonehenge Apocalypse_ , when England had fallen completely, burnt to a crisp followed by the rest of the UK and Ireland just four months after the war had started.

“This is Dean Winchester and Castiel.”

The young woman stood up and held out her hand to Dean.

“Chloe Ellis.”

Dean shook her hand and nodded. It was very clear to him that she held the authority in this group of hunters despite being the youngest and, not to be sexist, also a woman. She was small compared to Dean and looked very lithe but also obviously very strong, her handshake had indicated that.

Chloe pulled away from Dean and turned to Castiel, a moment of awe entered her eyes before she addressed him, that was when Dean noticed the cross pendent dangling from her neck.

“You’re the first Angel I’ve met and if rumours are true, the only one with any balls. Thank you for sticking with us.”

Castiel didn’t have any time to respond to that before Chloe started talking again.

“We were taking out a demon nest when one of the bastards started running his mouth off about Lucifer.”

If Dean hadn’t been paying attention before he sure as hell would be now.

“Demon confirmed that Lucifer is only about a hundred miles away, setting up camp on the point which borders with Iowa and South Dakota.”

Dean nodded but was concerned, this information seemed to readily given, almost as if it was meant to be leaked, thankfully Castiel seemed to share his sentiments.

“How did you get this information so easily and why do you trust a demon?”

Chloe nodded and smiled slightly almost as if she were expecting the question.

“It wasn’t easy getting the information but I got it and as for its reliability well...that demon didn’t have the strength to lie once I was through with him.”

And Dean understood exactly what she meant by that. He was out of the room and leaning against the wall before he even realised he’d moved.  
She’d tortured the demon and that knowledge just flashed Dean back to his time in Hell, what he did to souls everyday for ten years, most of them people who didn’t realise what they’d signed up for when they’d sold their souls.  
The sights and smells and screams just washed over him and he needed to get out of there.

Dean closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, only stopping when he felt a hand gently rubbing his cheek.  
Dean opened his eyes and melted almost immediately into Castiel’s blue ones. Neither of them said anything, they didn’t have to. Castiel knew what had happened and knew Dean didn’t want to discuss it.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Chloe stepped out into the corridor. Castiel pulled away from Dean and the two of them turned to face her.

“I’m sorry if you don’t agree with my methods. I don’t expect you to but at the end of the day it’s us or them. We’ve been fighting for two years; the world is in dire straits. I do what I have to do. ”

Dean nodded but noticed very little regret in her voice.

“Anyway, that wasn’t all. The Horsemen have apparently joined the party.”

Dean had heard about the Horsemen from Castiel and Bobby but they had yet to come across one.

“Do we have locations for any of them?”

Chloe shook her head, although her gaze remained firm and strong.

“In a perfect world I’d say they shouldn’t be hard to find; but this is far from a perfect world Dean. There’s still got to be signs though, omens. Things pointing to where they are and what they are doing. We’ve just got to find them.”

Chloe looked pointedly at Castiel.

“Anything you could do to help us?”

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head, somewhat shamefully.

“At full strength it would not be an issue but I am far from full strength.”

Castiel turned to look at Dean; his eyes delivering a very clear message that there were only two people could help.  
Dean sighed and shook his head. He didn’t like it one bit but he knew...he knew they had no other option.

“Fine, call your damn brother.”

Before anyone could move and before Castiel could even think about summoning his brother, Gabriel and Abdiel appeared beside him.  
Chloe grabbed her gun immediately, only to have it thrown out of her hands and across the corridor.

“Now now, that wasn’t nice. We’re all friends here.”

Gbariel turned to Castiel and smirked.

“Hey bro.”

Castiel gave him a courteous but still tense nod. He was nervous and on edge. Completely justifiable given Gabriels past track record.  
Gabriel turned to Dean and smiled widely. His grin getting even bigger when he saw the scowl that had graced Dean’s face. Some things never changed.

“So I hear you need me to track the Horsemen.”

Dean sighed and shook his head. He should have known the cocky bastard Angel had been watching their every move and although Gabriel was one of the only Angels willing to go against Zachariah it didn’t mean he trusted him any further than he could throw him.

“So help us then or you can fuck off back on the cloud you rode in on.”

Gabriel nodded understanding completely Dean’s position and attitude before turning to Abdel.

“Get me everything I need for a tracking spell.”

Abdiel nodded at her brother silently before disappearing. Gabriel turned from Dean and his brother to Chloe who was stood silently watching the whole thing.

“Hey I’m Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled brightly at her. She was cute, he liked that. Gabriel could practically hear Dean rolling his eyes. Chloe looked at him for a moment before scoffing.

“The Archangel? Well it’s about time one of you useless twats turned up. I was wondering how many more millions had to die before somebody got off their angelic ass. No offense Castiel.”

Castiel nodded, slightly amused that some young hunter was chewing out one of the most renowned Archangels ever to exist.

Chloe spun on her heel and walked back into the room, probably to let her team know that a full strength archangel had decided to join the party. At long last.

Dean watched her go with a smile.

Yeah. He liked that girl.

**


End file.
